Juntos por siempre
by Aizakku
Summary: A veces el amor mas tierno y puro se puede retorcer en algo mas siniestro, en algo mas sangriento hasta el punto de perder lo que mas amas, o no? Para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror Advertencia: Alto contenido de violencia explicita y lenguaje altisonante, se considera discreción Escrito colaborativo


**Género:** Gore/Suspenso/Horror

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Datos de la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 15 de Octubre 2012

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de los personajes, los derechos le corresponden a Kishimoto**

El cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo, a escasos metros de él solo se encontraba una chica arrodillada ante el cadáver del joven quien lloraba y gritaba histéricamente.

¿Por qué termino así? ¡Esto no debía de pasar! Fue tu culpa Naruto-kun, solo tuya Naruto-kun

0-0

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga era una chica muy tímida, pero era hora de quitarme ese estigma que tenía, debía decirle mis sentimientos, había estado enamorada de él desde el primer momento que lo vi, mis amigas me alentaban a que me le confesara, así que después de unos días decidí declarármele, lo cite detrás del gimnasio mediante una carta, pensé que no vendría pero ahí estaba.

-¿Que sucede Hinata-chan, que era eso que querías decirme? – me pregunto con esa singular sonrisa que me encantaba

-Este.. bue..no lo que yo…. Que..ría decirte – no podía dejar de tartamudear, odiaba cuando me pasaba eso, estaba tan nerviosa que comencé a jugar con mis dedos era un habito que tenía cuando me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan te ves muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre? – colocando su mano en mi frente, haciendo que me pusiera mas roja que haría al señor tomate envidiarme, me hice paratas debía decirle no podía mantenerlo dentro de mí por siempre.

- Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun – al fin lo había dicho, pero había posibilidades de que me rechace, no quería eso, deseaba que me correspondiera

-Tú también me gustas mucho Hinata-chan – dijo con una sonrisa

No lo podía creer la persona de la que estaba enamorada me había correspondido, mis ojos no paraban de llorar, naruto me pregunto porque estaba llorando a lo que solo puede responder que era de felicidad, una dicha que compartí con él con un beso.

Al día siguiente mis amigas no lo podían creer cuando llegue tomada de la mano de naruto, no falto el que me molestaron pero sabía que estaban feliz por mí, Ino no paraba de abrazarme mientras que Sakura y Temari gritaban como locas.

Ya te habías tardado mucho Hina – comenzó a decir Ino – enserio para que este idiota lo notara tenias que decírselo directamente – apuntando a naruto

¡¿A quien le estás diciendo idiota, idiota!? – grito naruto enojado

A ti a quien más – reía sin parar

-Ya chicas, no lo molesten tanto es cierto que Naruto-kun es un poco despistado y un poco torpe, pero así me gusta – dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-Hina eres tan linda cuando te pones así – me abrazo Ino – escucha Naruto como le hagas algo a hina, lo lamentaras.

No digas idioteces – dijo Naruto persiguiendo a Ino a mi alrededor

Que mejor felicidad que esta estar rodeada de mis amigas y Naruto-kun quien me quiere tanto esto era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar en mi vida.

0-0

Ya teníamos 3 meses de novios, cada día que pasaba con el eran mágicos todos nos veían como la pareja perfecta tan diferentes pero compatibles a fin de cuentas, era una felicidad que no quería dejar escapar, necesitaba a naruto a mi lado, entonces fue así como esos sentimientos se fueron transformando en algo oscuro que comenzaron con los llamados celos.

Teníamos una cita para ir al cine, era un sábado yo tenía puesto un vestido azul marino, cuando llegue ahí estaba Naruto-kun, esperándome con esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba además de que venía vestido muy guapo, nos dirigíamos hacia el cine pero podía percibir esas miradas de las demás chicas como veían a Naruto-kun, eso me molestaba mucho tanto que me aferre mas fuerte a su brazo que Naruto-kun lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – me pregunto confundido por la reacción de antes

-No, no pasa nada solo sentí deseos de pegarme a ti – conteste para ocultar mi enojo y celos

Llegamos al cine, realmente tenía muchos deseos de ver la película Amor entre sombras pero yo sabía que Naruto-kun iba elegir otra y dicho quería ver la de Guerra de Ninjas pero como toda chica puse mi carita más tierna y accedió a ver la otra película siempre funcionaba. Me adelante para apartar los lugares mientras el compraba las palomitas y dulces, aparte los lugares en medio ni muy enfrente ni muy atrás. La película había comenzado no habían pasado mas de 15 minutos cuando naruto se había aspirado todas las palomitas, me enoje mucho con el por no dejarme ninguna.

-No te enojes Hinata-chan, mira todavía están los nachos y los dulces, si – dijo el tratando de arreglar el asuntos con dulces, no era una niña pequeña.

-Jum, me quedare con los dulces pero no te hablare por un rato – le contesto a lo que él no puso represalias, ya sabía que se me iba a pasar me conocía bien.

Mientras estuve viendo la película pude notar a una chica que veía a Naruto-kun con ojos de deseo, estaba tratando de tomar su mano y coqueteándole, que se creía esa zorra que podía estar toqueteando a mi novio así nomas se arrepentirá, solo alcance a escuchar que iba al baño me espere unos momentos y me levante.

-¿Vas algún lado Hinata-chan? – me pregunto Naruto-kun

-Si voy al tocador ¿quieres algo de la tienda? – no iban mentiras en esas palabras solo que no era toda la verdad

- Me puedes traer unos dulces, ya sabes de esas gomitas de panditas - mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Claro – le conteste tímidamente, el beso me hizo muy feliz

Fui al baño quería regresar con Naruto-kun lo más rápido, entre y ahí estaba esa zorra que le coqueteaba salí para revisar que no estuviera nadie cerca, cerré despacio la puerta para que no escucharan y la tome de los cabellos tapándole la boca con la servilleta de las palomitas.

- Cállate o te arrancare el cabello zorra – lo cual la chica obedeció – así que te dedicas a coquetearle a los novios de otras personas.

- Pensé que estaba solo y suéltame el cabello loca – decía la chica cuya voz era en llanto

- Pues no pienses pregunta primero, sabes solo te diré esto, Naruto-kun es mío, y no dejare que una puta como tu toque lo que por derecho me pertenece – le dije con una voz suave que hizo que su cuerpo temblara

Tome su cabello más fuerte para después estrellar su cabeza al espejo destrozándole el rostro mientras su sangre se escurría en el espejo, golpeé varias veces el cráneo de esa mosquita muerta hasta que escuche un crujido dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida, arranque un poco de tela de su ropa para tomarla de los brazo y encerrarla en el baño que estaba fuera de servicio, no la iban a encontrar hasta dentro de unos días. Me lave las manos para no dejar rastro de su sucia sangre, la verdad no quería verme involucrada en este tipo de actos, afortunadamente llegue a la parte más emocionante de la película.

- Tardaste mucho Hinata-chan, ¿tan lejos estaba el baño? – dijo burlándose de mi

- Me quería ver más bonita, las chicas tardamos muchos sabes – conteste mientras sacaba unos dulces – toma aquí tienes las gomitas de panditas

Se termino la película salí muy contenta ya que me gusto mucho, en cambio Naruto-kun salió bostezando de la película a pesar de verla completa yo sé que no es su género favorito pero un así me hace feliz que este conmigo disfrutando esto

- Ahora que recuerdo, esa chica extraña ya no regreso a la sala del cine – recordó Naruto ya que el siempre ha sido así

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, te aseguro que nadie la volverá a ver nunca – le respondí con una sonrisa que realmente ocultaba mi disgusto, el no tenía necesidad de recordar a esa zorra.

0-0

Después un tiempo de lo sucedido en el cine, empecé a sentirme insegura y hasta posesiva, pero no podía dejar que naruto lo supiera, no podría soportar que me dejara por otra chica, aun podía controlar este sentimiento, pero de algo estoy muy segura, nadie amara a Naruto-kun tanto como yo lo amo, ¡! Nadie!

Últimamente he notado como Sakura-chan se le pega mucho a Naruto-kun, sentía deseos de separarlos, pero no debería de estar pensando esas cosas, están juntos por un trabajo de escuela que el maestro nos dejo, ya que el escogió los equipos no podía hacer nada, pero Sakura-chan es mi amiga y jamás me traicionaría de que nunca me robaría a Naruto-kun, pero no podía apartar esos pensamientos, imaginar a novio cercas de otra chica realmente me disgustaba. Espere a Naruto en la salida ya que le tocaba la limpieza junto con sakura; en unos veinte minutos salió naruto platicando con la pelirosa, me dirigí hacia él para que fuéramos a comer juntos, pero no me esperaba la respuesta que me dio.

- Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero no podre hoy, necesitamos terminar el proyecto para el viernes, debiste a ver visto como nos regaño el profesor estaba que echaba fuego por la boca – naruto comenzó a imitar al maestro.

- Si Hina-chan, realmente nos dijo de todo y no quiero reprobar esa materia –agregó Sakura – por eso necesito algo del tiempo del primate que tienes como novio para terminar el trabajo.

- Entiendo entonces lo dejamos para otro día, te parece bien –sonreí para tranquilizarlo a lo cual naruto la abrazo y le dio un beso.

- Sabes qué más quisiera yo por ir contigo, pero ese demonio de maestro no me dejara en paz jamás si no termino eso, te prometo que te lo compensare otro día – vi como lloraba desconsoladamente algo que me hizo reír, sabía que mi novio no era el chico más brillante de todos, pero nunca se daba por vencido y jamás rompía una promesa.

- Entonces me iré a casa, esfuércense mucho Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan – me despedí de ellos, pero por dentro no me agrado la idea de que Naruto-kun me rechazara y se fuera con ella.

0-0

Pasaron dos días en el que Naruto-kun no me podía dedicar tiempo para salir por su proyecto con Sakura-chan, ya no podía soportarlo el no está con él me hacía sentir que me estaba dejando por estar con ella, no de ninguna manera Naruto haría eso, es ella quien lo quiere seducir, el proyecto es solo una excusa para estar cerca, no lo entiendo pero algo en comenzó a brotar un sentimiento que comenzaba a sobrepasar el amor y la razón.

Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun solo podía pensar en el, lo necesitaba, era tanto el deseo de estar junto a él, podía sentir que moría y yo sé quien tenía la culpa de todo esto dolor, para mi suerte ahí estaba la causante de que no pudiera ver a mi Naruto-kun; Sakura iba saliendo del salón de su club parece que se quedo algo tarde ya estaba por bajar por las escaleras, cuando la empuje. Escuche su grito al caer de las escaleras hasta que se golpeo contra al suelo, no se levantaba parecía que había quedado inconsciente, me fui de ese lugar para no levantar sospechas, oí la sirena de la ambulancia se habían llevado a alguien en la camilla, lógicamente sabia de quien se trataba.

Me encontraba leyendo en mi casa cuando recibí una llamada de Ino-chan, me dijo que viniera al hospital de Konoha ya que sakura había sufrido un accidente, al parecer la caída no le quito la vida así decidí ir para terminar con todo.

-Hinata-chan qué bueno que estas aquí – me abrazo mi amiga, se veía muy preocupada, Naruto estaba sentado en sala de espera del hospital estaba preocupado

-¿Qué le paso a Sakura-chan? – pregunte sínicamente pero tenía que aparentar que me importaba

-¡Sakura cayó por las escaleras de la escuela! – aunque eso ya lo sabia, puesto que yo la tire

Esperamos unas pocas horas todos estaban nerviosos, yo estaba sentada en el sillón junto con naruto mientras el me abrazaba, puesto que al ver a Ino moviéndose de un lado a otro me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me ponía nerviosa. El doctor pregunto por los familiares de sakura, Ino respondió que sus papas estaban de viaje de negocios.

¿Se encuentra bien Sakura? – pregunto Ino

No lo está, la chica tiene demasiadas contenciones en su columna y al parecer se golpeo muy fuerte en su garganta que no puede hablar.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso Doctor? – Naruto no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el doctor

-Su amiga a quedado parapléjica, lo siento mucho - finalizo el doctor para después retirase dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos, mi amiga está llorando desconsoladamente aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, yo por mi parte también comencé a llorar por mi amiga, Naruto-kun me abrazo muy fuerte para tranquilizarme, pero yo solo sonreía ante tal noticia no pensé que terminara tan bien, aunque Sakura aun no estaba muerta; Ino fue a preguntarle al doctor si podíamos pasar a verla, dijo que solo 5 minutos cada uno, mi amiga paso primero para verla, después paso Naruto-kun y finalmente pase yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? – pregunte, sabía que no podía hablar, pero me fije que sus ojos me miraban – sabes no sé cómo sobrevistes a esa caída hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras muerto – apreté fuertemente la bolsa del suero al lado de mi

Sakura agrando sus ojos, como no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo

¡¿Crees que no lo sabía Sakura?! Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Naruto-kun – mis ojos no paraba de verla con una sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro mientras con mi mano estaba obstruyendo el suero – te hiciste pasar por mi amiga solo para acercarte a él, pero no te funciono.

Se veía desesperada trataba de moverse o de emitir una palabra, me acerque lentamente hacia oído para hablarle

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan pero te has quedado parapléjica, este es tu castigo por tratar de quitarme a Naruto-kun, jamás volverás a moverte – le susurre con la voz más dulce y tétrica.

Salí de la habitación, en ese momento el doctor paso a revisar a Sakura para ver cómo estaba todo, salió apresurado para llamar a las enfermeras el paciente estaba grave, estuvieron unos minutos en la habitación no entendíamos lo que paso hasta que doctor no dio la noticia de que sakura se había muerto, Ino quedó en shock, el doctor menciono que la causa de eso fue una muerte cerebral, por eso no se pudo hacer nada, por dentro estaba feliz realmente no pensé que moriría por el shock que eso le causa, abrace a mi Naruto-kun para que sintiera mi dolor aunque se físico porque emocional no sentía nada.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan – me decía Naruto triste por la noticia

-Yo también lo siento – le dije mientras me apoyaba en su pecho - Bye, bye Sakura-chan – la despedí desde el fondo de mi corazón

0-0

Desde que Sakura murió, las cosas estaban un poco decaídas, Ino aun no superaba su muerte, en cambio mi personalidad cambio, ya no confiaba mucho en mis amigas a excepción de Ino, no me alejaba de Naruto quería estar con él todo el tipo, el parecía que no se daba cuenta que me había vuelto posesiva con él.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado esta tarde Hinata-chan? – me pregunto

-Podemos ir a tu departamento, quiero estar solo contigo – le respondí tímidamente jugando con mis dedos.

Naruto-kun entendió lo que le quería decir con esas palabras, fuimos a su departamento, el vivía solo así que no había problema, para mi sorpresa estaba bastante limpia los constantes regaños que le hacía tuvieron sus frutos entramos a su habitación y naruto cuestiono primero.

-¿Estás segura de esto Hinata-chan? – pregunto naruto parecía no muy segura, mas por mí que por él.

Si, sabes yo quiero hacerlo Naruto-kun, además va a ser con la persona que más amo en el mundo – conteste pero aun se me notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa, lo tome por el cuello y bese su labios, naruto correspondió el beso que se fue volviendo más intenso, me cargo y me deposito en la cama suavemente mientras besaba mi cuello apago las luces y esa fue como la noche más especial de vida, cuando me entregué a mi amado.

0-0

Después de unos días de haber tenido la noche más especial de mi vida, mi amor obsesivo-posesivo se convirtió en algo mas fuerte hacia Naruto-kun, mis pensamiento solo estaban llenos de él, lo necesitaba, quería estar siempre con el alejaría a cualquier chica que tuviera cercas y fue cuando paso que la persona que menos me esperaba me traicionara. Naruto-kun no me respondía, fueron como diez llamadas y ninguna contesto, le envié 20 mensajes y ninguno me regreso me imaginaba las peores cosas, de seguro debe tener el celular apagado dios porque debe ser tan distraído, ya había pasado 10 minutos desde el último mensaje que le envíe, iba terminando las compras cuando los vi, Ino-chan estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto-kun parece que lo está… no, no puede ser, parece que lo está besando, esto debe ser un error, Ino jamás me traicionaría, no ella de entre todas, mi mejor amiga.

Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, algo dentro mi se rompió solo susurraba la únicas palabras que necesitaba, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, no podía vivir sin esas palabras, si no estaba con el que caso tenia, solo había una culpable en todo esto, reía diciendo esto, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, todo sea por el amor que siento por él. Salí de la casa hacia donde trabajaba Ino para esperarla, estaba lloviendo era un hermoso clima, no sé cómo expresarlo pero la lluvia me hacía sentir bien, por fin ella salió fui a saludarla como de costumbre y la invite a caminarle dije que pasáramos por un atajo para llegar más rápido, lo cual ella acepto seguimos caminando hasta que decidí hablar.

-Ino-chan te quiero decir algo importante – hable fuerte con el objetivo de que ella volteara y me mirara

-¿Qué es Hina-chan? – giraba hacia mí con una sonrisa, maldita sea todavía te atreves a sonreír así maldita zorra

-Te quiero ver muerta – agarrándola del cuello para estrangularla

-¿Pero… qué estás…. haciendo Hinata? – decía tratando de liberarse pero entre mas luchara mas fuerte le apretaba el cuello, hasta que con una patada me arrojo al suelo

Cuando Ino se acerco todo acabo le clave un cuchillo en su estomago el cual apuñale seis veces, ella solo se hizo para atrás mientras veía la sangre en sus manos, se arrodillo para contener un poco la hemorragia, yo me levante tenía su sangre por toda mi ropa y un poco en mi cara.

-¿Por qué Hinata? – me cuestiono por lo que hice, enserio quería saber, ella más que nadie

-Fue porque me traicionaste Ino, ¡tú me traicionaste! – Le grite mientras me quitaba la bufanda y volvió a estrangularla – tendrás el mismo final que esa chica y sakura chan te voy a matar por trata de robarme a naruto-kun

-No lo puedo creer Hinata, tu mataste a Sakura por es… – pero no la deje terminar ya que llego al limite la había asfixiado completamente mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo, mis ojos ya no reflejaban nada estaban vacios mientras me alejaba del callejón, me dirigía al departamento de Naruto-kun la lluvia limpiaba la sangre que tenia, hacia que mis ojos lloraran falsamente pensando en lo que iba a hacer después, pero me di cuenta que no había nada que pensar este acto le mostraría cuanto lo amo que nadie lo querrá tanto como lo quiero a él.

0-0

Llegue al departamento de Naruto- kun, toque y el enseguida me abrió se preocupo al ver sangre en mi ropa y de lo empapada que estaba, podía verlo en sus ojos estaba preocupado por mí.

¿Qué sucedió Hinata-chan, y esa sangre? – se asusto naruto-kun al verme

-No te preocupes no es mía, es de otra persona – le sonreía como siempre le hacia

-¿No es tuya? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – puede ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro lo que le dije lo asusto un poco.

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿me amas mucho? – le pregunte abrazándole, para sentir su calor

-Claro Hinata-chan, te amo mucho no se qué haría sin ti, además hoy es cinco de octubre, es nuestro aniversario – menciono Naruto, se acordó de nuestro aniversario.

-Sabes, tu eres mío Naruto-kun te amo tanto que mataría a cualquier chica que se acercara a ti, y quisiera apartarte de mi lado - abrazándolo más fuerte, no quería alejarlo de mi lado

-Eso suena muy aterrador Hinata-chan, ¿sería tu lado oscuro? – rio naruto ante el comentario

-Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, que jamás te vayas, por eso, Feliz Aniversario Naruto -kun

Atravesé su abdomen con el mismo cuchillo que utilice para matar a Ino, mi mejor amiga, solo vi su mirada de incredulidad que me veía como preguntándome porque lo había hecho, quería que Naruto-kun viera todo el amor que sentía por él, lo amaba tanto que lo quería ver muerto antes de que otra chica me lo quitara, lo acuchille de nuevo por la espalda repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, tantas veces que la sangre saltaba a chorros de su cuerpo, mis mano estaban tan llenas de su sangre.

Fue tu culpa Naruto-kun, solo tuya por dejarme y salir con esas chicas, por eso tuve que matarte para que estuvieras solo conmigo, lloraba intensamente abrazando el cuerpo de Naruto-kun – mi mente había creaba esa pequeña solución, levante la mirada para encontrarme con una pequeña casa que estaba en la mesa, me levante y la mire, era un regalo y a su lado había una carta, la tome y comencé a leerla.

"Hinata-chan feliz aniversario, sabes escribí esta carta de felicitación y de disculpas, me matarías si supieras que se me olvido, Ino tuvo que recordármelo así que le pedí ayuda para que me ayudara a escogerte un regalo, no te contestaba porque quería darte una sorpresa jeje, espero que te guste mucho tu regalo de aniversario, te amos mucho Hinata-chan"

Naruto

Salí corriendo del departamento de Naruto-kun, esto no era posible entonces todo lo que paso fue solo mi imaginación, el jamás me quiso dejar, siempre me amo; como si me fuera a creer esto, rompí la carta en muchas partes tal vez solo era una mera excusa para redimirse eso pensaba mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuerte sobre mi ser y la noche ocultaba mi locura.

0-0

Han pasado 8 años, ahora tengo 23 años trabajo en el hospital de Konoha como doctora, en estos momentos estoy preparando el desayuno para mi hijo a quien adoro tanto.

-Haru-chan el desayuno ya esta, se te va ha hacer tarde para la escuela – lo llame para que bajara

-Ya voy – contesto bajando las escaleras demasiado rápido era demasiado enérgico – que bien me encantan mucho el ramen mamá.

Haruto era el nombre de mi niño si tuviera que describirlo es que es la viva imagen de su papá era tan escandaloso, perseverante con la única diferencia de que Haru-chan era más listo era el mejor de su clase estaba muy orgullosa de mi hijo, escuche el camión que se detuvo en la entrada.

-Nos vemos mamá, adiós papá – dándome un beso y despidiéndose de la foto que estaba en el mueble

-Que tengas un buen día Haru-chan –lo despedí desde la entrada, cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación poniéndole el seguro, abrí mi armario y saque una pequeña bolsa la cual abrí mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Nuestro hijo ha crecido mucho sabes, es igual que tú en todo, este es el regalo que me diste aquella noche – dije mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Naruto-kun riendo de la felicidad que me ocasionaba estos momento que tenia de estar a su lado

Yo era la única que podía amarte tanto – mientras le daba un beso - te dije que estaríamos

JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE


End file.
